


And You Can Tell Everybody That This Is Your Song

by warlockdetective



Category: Actor RPF, Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warlockdetective/pseuds/warlockdetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one on the set knew that George wrote songs, but he would rather it be kept a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And You Can Tell Everybody That This Is Your Song

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys know that George Blagden once did covers of songs? If you didn't then now you know. Be honest. There are more notes at the end.

George Blagden was sitting in his trailer on the set of "Les Miserables." He was supposed to be studying his lines, but instead he was writing lyrics for a song that he had been working on for a while. No one on the set knew about this, but he would rather it be kept a secret.

He was suddenly brought out of his thoughts when he heard someone knock on his trailer door, and, figuring that it was the director, he replied, "The door's unlocked! You can come in!"

Much to his surprise, it was not the director, but rather one of his co-stars, Aaron Tveit. Seeing this, George hid the lyrics under one of his books, but it was too late. Aaron had already seen the lyrics. "What are you writing?" he asked.

"What are you doing here?" George asked, trying his best to ignore the question.

"The director wanted me to tell you that we're going to start filming soon. Now tell me what you're writing," Aaron replied.

"It's nothing!" George cried. Aaron didn't buy this, so he decided to investigate. He moved to the book, and after prying George's hands off the book, he grabbed the lyrics. Even as he was reading the lyrics, George tried to take them away from Aaron, but Aaron knew when George was about to grab at them, so he knew which way to move at which time.

Finally, Aaron handed the lyrics back to George and asked, "So, who's the lucky girl? It can't be Amanda, because she's already with Eddie."

"It's not a girl," George replied suddenly.

Aaron's face went from amused to serious in less than a second. "Then who's it for?" he asked.

"It's for you," George answered. Aaron then hesitantly approached George as he continued explaining, "I was nervous about telling you, because I thought that you would hate me, and-"

George was then cut off by Aaron bringing his lips to George's. Although he was stunned at first, he began to kiss Aaron back with the same amount of passion. Suddenly, one of their co-stars, Eddie Redmayne, walked in the trailer, replied, "The director wanted me to-" but then stopped when he noticed Aaron and George kissing, which caused them to part because Eddie was in the trailer. Eddie then smirked, replied, "Wait until Amanda hears about this," and ran out of the trailer.

**Author's Note:**

> What happens next is basically up to you. If you want to, you can tell me what you think happens next. Oh, and by the way, I don't think any of this happened.


End file.
